Small one
by baings
Summary: After a mission Sakura finds Sasuke as he was when he was 4 years old, he has no memory and no longer has any living family members alive. When he starts to remember, what will he do, and what will happen to him. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

-1** I'm going through writers block and can't really think of something to write for my other stories so....enjoy this one that keeps popping in my head**

Sakura was leaping through a small village. She was assigned to tend to a small family which came down with a very rare sickness. She had to tend to them and take blood tests to see if it could turn pandemic. She had blood samples in her pack, her guess is that it was just a hybrid of a bacteria that could easily be destroyed.

She was now 16 and very attractive. She had on her normal training outfit, but she had on a gray hoodie over her clothes. For some reason she grew to like wearing them, especially if they were three times bigger than her.

She jumped branch to branch, her mind on what to do. Besides her shifts at the hospital, she had nothing to do. Rookie nine were on separate missions, team Gai was on a mission too. She thought a while and guessed she'd just be a nerd for the week. She'd play video games and read, one thing was for sure she defiantly was a proud female Gamer.

During the years she has become the second best konoichi of all of the leaf village and was a master healer. She got over her crush for her former teammate. She still worried about him and would still welcome him whether he returned willingly, or Naruto dragged him.

She even dated around a bit, She mostly dated Neji, but he still dated around too. Either way she was happy and enjoyed everything about life.

She traveled quickly, if she kept this up she'd be in Konaha be for dark, she probably go get ramen for dinner.

She kept jumping but stopped a few meters ahead. This area of the forest was destructed, burned spots, broken trees, and kunai everywhere. There was also a wary feeling of death, and a small charka sense.

The pit of her stomach knotted up and she had a feeling of sickness, but her duty as konoichi made her check it out. Her explorations lead her to the front of a cave, dark. Sakura entered hesitantly, it was your typical creepy cave.

She wandered deeper, it soon came to a cave in, rocks blocking her path. She paused for a bit and silence took over, but here was a noise. She listened carefully. She heard whines, and sobs, someone was crying.

"Hello?" She called looking around. It stopped, and the pitter patter of feet scampering away, whoever or whatever it was, they were running away.

"Hello, is anyone there?" She called one more time. Something in her gut yelled at her to leave, but the rest of her wanted to break the rocks and see what it is. Curiosity got the best of her and the green chakra flowed to her fists. she stepped back a bit, and swung her left hook. The rocks shattered into dust quickly. A few more rocks fell and dust flew everywhere, She covered her mouth and coughed a few times.

After the dust cleared, she continued walking, she smelt blood. She tensed up immediately and continued walking. It was just a few feet ahead that she stopped straight in her tracks.

A corpse lay upon the ground, his blood splattered everywhere. He seemed to be in his 20s,adorn with long jet black hair and a pale complexion. Through his back was a katana, it gleamed with the little light in the area. She got closer and seen maggots had started to hatch in the wound. He had a cloak over his body, black and covered in bright red clouds. She slowly went up to him, It was Itachi Uchiha.

She went up to him and crouched down hesitantly. He didn't move, his cheeks blood stained. She went to his neck, feeling for the right location, No pulse. She went to his wrist, no pulse. He was...dead.

Then her mind went to one person....Sasuke. Did he kill him! Is he here? She got to her feet hurriedly and looked around. She seen Kunai and blood, that was it.

"Damnit where is he?" She said punching the side wall. The ground shook a little from it, and a blood cuddling scream. She sprang up and followed where the scream came from.

Her moving brought her to a small area of the cave. It had a small pond, probably an underground spring. It also was adored in crystal, spiked up from the ground it must have been here a while. they were so beautiful. There she saw her source of the scream.

In the field of the translucent shelter of crystal. The was a small lump, a child. He was small and covered in dried blood, maybe about 4 or was hunched over, hugging his right leg. she also seen blood drip from it, as well as a sharp crystal covered in blood, he must of tripped when the ground shock and cut his legs. He had a cloak over his small body, his face was covered, but you could see tears flowing from his eyes.

"Hey!" she called to him taking a step towards him. His head snapped towards her and he scurried as far as he could with his injured leg. she studied him, he was shaking in fear. She took one more step and he scurried again, but tripping left him unable to get away.

She walked towards him, his shaking getting worse. Sakura bent down to him.

"Hey, why are you here." Sakura asked.

"Please. don't hurt me." He said silently. His voice was small and very high, but you could still hear he was a boy. She reached for him, grabbing his hood and pulling it off, revealing him.

He had very pale skin, almost albino. His hair was jet black. His bangs were pushed to both sides and was spiked down, bandages were loosely wrapped around his head. His small face was covered in cuts and dirt, but what attracted her was his eyes. His eyes were innocent and big. they went from gray in the middle his eye and lightened all the way to light silver, with marks of darker gray. His eyes watery and cheeks tear stained. He stared at her, his eyes filled with longing.

Sakura just stared at the boy, only name filled her mind.

"Sasuke." she said out loud. He now had tears streaming down his face again.

"How....do you know my name? Who are....you?" He asked with smallness in his voice. Her eyes widened at what he said. He didn't remember her.

"You don't remember me?" she asked sadly. It broke her heart.

"I. don't remember anything, only that my name's Sasuke....because that guy said it to me." He said between sobs. This shocked her, Sasuke doesn't remember anyone, anywhere, or anything.

Sakura looked at his leg, and put her hand on it, he looked at her in fear. He about jumped when the green chakra appeared, but his fear left when he seen his wound healing, it was scary, but her hand was warm, soft. He relaxed and looked at her, she had a soft expression and looked at him, she smiled. That smile it was kind, beautiful and he didn't want to only see it once. one sentence appeared in his mind.

Please don't go.

She paused a bit, then she stood up and lent down a hand. He looked up at her.

"My name is Sakura, Do you want to come with me?" she asked kindly, he didn't deserve to die here, this was a chance to start over, and be different.

He studied her with shocked eyes, and more tears flowed from his eyes. He reached out his hand and she bent over to pick him up. He clung to her, his heart screamed one thing. Don't let her go, never.


	2. Chapter 2

It was getting dark when she reached Konaha,most shops were closed and very little people where out.It didn't take long to make her way to the middle of the city.She entered the main building and made her way to the hokkage's office.She knocked a few times and waited until she heard a "Come in."She opened the door to see Tsunade working on paperwork.

"Ah Sakura,You've returned."She said Not looking at her."Tsunade-sensei...something happened."She said hesitantly.Tsunade looked up and noticed that she was holding something,but couldn't see what it was because it was covered by a black cloak."sit down."She said,Sakura took a seat across from her.And started explaning to when she found Itachi dead.

"He's dead!That means...Was,"she started but Sakura interupted"I found Sasuke."she said quietly."Where is he!When he get here I swear that.""Tsunade he's here,in the room."She said,Tsunade nearly fell backwards in her chair."What?!Where!?"She demanded.

Sakura reached for the cloak and pulled it down slowly.Tsunade stared.She had a little boy in her arms,he was clung to her,his fist haveing a handfull of her jacket in it.He was asleep,his small chest rising up and down."Sakura...that's,"Tsunade said but couldn't believe it."He was like this when I found him,Tsunade,he doesn't remember anything."

"He doesn't?""No."Tsunade leaned back in her chair and waited a few minutes before talking again.She waited for a few minutes the finally responded

"Sakura I'm assigning you a mission.You have to look after him,take care of him.Make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes he did when he was younger."Tsunade said.this kind of shocked Sakura."Tsunade,I can't take care of a kid!I mean,I barely take care of myself,let alone someone else."She tried making up excuses,but one sentence made it harder."His expences will be tooken care of so you won't have to pay for him."Tsunade said. She knew that wasn't her reason but knowing her sensei she would keep bringing up things that would get rid of any problems

Sakura sighed,knowing she wasn't gonna win this one."Alright...I'll take him in."Tsunade smiled in her victory."Now take him out and get out of here,relax.I'll only tell Naruto and Kakashi when they get back."Sakura smiled, and made her way out. Tsunade wanted to drink,that's for sure.

Sakura made her way to her apartment.She grabbed her keys from her pocket and went inside,she put her pack on the floor, and kicked off her shoes,with Sasuke in one arm and a bag in the other.She stopped by the hospital and grabbed some clothes that he could wear till she got him some new ones.Besides,he was only wearing a pair or white shorts that came to his mid thigh, She had no idea where it came from but at least he had some clothes on. She put the bag on the table and thought one thing.He needs a bath.

She lifted the cloak off of him and put it in the laundry basket.He was covered in dirt and dried blood."Hey Sasuke."She said quietly,poking him in the cheek.His face scrunched a bit, and his eyes opened."Where are we?"He asked rubbing his eye and yawning.

"My home."she said,smiling at his innocence."Sakura's home."He said tiredly."Yes,Your home too."she said...For now. "My...home too." He said tiredly,and snuggling back into the crook of her neck.She sweatdropped."Sasuke,wake up."She said poking him again.He wined then barried his head.

"Alright come on little boy,If your sleeping in a bed you need to bathe."She said to him. Again he whined and snuggled closer in her neck. He knew what a bath was, and he really wasn't in the mood to take one.

"Afterwards you can sleep as much as you want." She said hopefully convincing him, she poked him, he was asleep again. She sighed and walked to the bathroom, he was not sleeping in a bed that filthy.

Her bathroom was clean, not spotless, but clean enough. She walked on to a green floor mat and kneeled down, setting Sasuke onto the mat. He lied down on the twisted fibers of the mat and it felt soft to him, but lacked the warth he had.

Sakura turned on the water and let it run till it was at a decent temprature, the flipped the nozel so the shower was on.

She turned to Sasuke and shook his shoulder a bit trying to wake him gently. Sasuke refused to move, he was curled up into a ball and right next to her foot. He refused to wake up. She scowled and then did something that would make the happiest person glair.

She turn the water to ice cold, and then stood up grabbed the shower head, and prayed the poor boy. He jumped in the air and shreiked out in surprise. He was automatically awake and looking at Sakura in pure shock. Sakura held back a laugh from the look of his face.

"I'm up, I'm up!!" He said whinily as he stood up hug himself trying to get warmer. She sighed and changed the temprature up again.

"Sorry, you wouldn't wake up." She said apologetically. "Come on, I'll let you sleep afterwards." She said softly. He made a face, then gave in

He unzipped the jacket and Sakura wondered if he gave in and staired at him. He noticed this when he was unzipping his shorts, he pouted and threw the jacket at her face.

"Don't look!!" Sakura sweatdropped while she heard the pitter patter of feet and the plop of him climbing in the shower. She finally turned her head and seen him sitting down in the middle of the tub, letting the water hit his face while he staired at her... He looked very adorable with the water running down his face.

Sakura leaned over and watched most of the dirt wash off his body, she'd need to wash the tub later. He started to look around for the soap, Sakura watched him do so and got it for him.

It was almost midnight when Sakura Finally got Sasuke into some clean clothes and him asleep in the guest bedroom. She changed into an old shirt and climbed into bed with nothing but that and her underwear. She fell asleep quickly into a deep sleep.

Around 12 am there was pitter patter from the guest bedroom and out into the hallway. Sasuke was at the doorway of Sakura's bedroom and looked at her, she was asleep. He made his way to her bed through the dark and climbed up onto her bed,

He sat on his knees and watched her sleep, she was at peace. He was tired and climbed in between her arms, she was very warm.

He rubbed his head into her neck and fell into the sleep he desired for very long.


	3. Chapter 3

It was morning, birds chirped and everything was at peace. The sky was bright from the rising sun, and a few harmless clouds floated over head.

Sakura's apartment was quiet. Through the bedroom window the sun shined and woke up the pink haired woman. Her eyes opened slowely, again morning greeted her. She remained still and scanned around, and that's when is clicked, something wasn't right.

Her eyes moved to right next to her, and saw two things. One, a puff of messed up hair, and two it barried in her chest. She made a face and gently shook him with her hand.

"Sasuke....wake up." She whispered. He whined and lifted his head, his hair was sprayled everywhere and seemed to curl it was so messy. He yawned and rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists. He looked at her innocently, his eyes a bright silver.

"It's time to wake up." Sakura said to him, her hand going through his hair and her nails gliding across his scalp. He leaned against her hand, he liked that feeling. She smiled, he was like a real little kid.

She sat up, and twisted her neck so it cracked. She pulled over the covers and climbed out of bed, Sasuke crawled out and followed.

Sakura went to her kitchen and started opening cuboards Sasuke just watched her as he clung to her leg, he didn't know what she was doing, but everything was so big to him, he only came up to her mid thigh.

"Sasuke, what do you want for breakfast?" She asked him as he looked down at him, he shruged. He didn't know what you eat for breakfast, he just wanted food.

"How bout melon-pan." She said reaching in her cuboard and grabbing a container and opening it up.

"What's melon-pam?" Sasuke asked it looked like a cantalope, but it looked like bread as well.

"It's Melon-Pan Sasuke, Go sit on the couch and I'll bring one to you." She said as she headed for the microwave. Sasuke hesitantly left into the living room and climbed onto the couch. He waited a minute and then heard the beep of the micro wave, it wasn't long till Sakura walked in with a plate of the weird bread. She sat down next to him and put the plate on her coffee table. she grabbed one and handed it to him and took one for herself. He studied the odd bread, then finally bit it.

He tasted lemon and sweet cookie, the bread itself, and a sweet filling, the texture was wierd, but it tasted good.

"What is in it?" He asked, some of the red filling around his mouth. She looked at him, he was very cute. "It's called anko, it's a sweet red bean paste." She said wiping his mouth with her thumb, she smile kindly. "Do you like it?" She asked pulling her legs close to her, and resting her head on her knees looking at him.

"I like it!" He said with a childish smile, Sakura just looked at that smile, it was the same one he had before his family's slaughter, when she met him, that same innocent smile.

He continued to eat while she just watched him and reminised on her past memories.

----

short chapter i know, but i save the rest for later....and the part about sasuke liking the sweet part, ur tastebuds change every 7 years so....just a thought


End file.
